


Sleepy

by WitchoftheMareBeast



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, It is, Sleepy time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 18:12:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7855816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WitchoftheMareBeast/pseuds/WitchoftheMareBeast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Viola is tired. Calliope isn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleepy

"Ugh, let's just go to sleep."

  
"Really...?"

  
Calliope lowered her head onto Viola's bare chest, batting her eyes at her in an attempt to look desperate, though Viola clearly wasn't buying into it. If it weren't for how red in the face Viola was and how her breathing had picked up, she would have thought Viola wasn't enjoying the moments previous with how quickly she was trying to push Calliope off of her. Her lips were already cut up from Calliope's fangs, but neither of them minded. Calliope just happily leaned forward to run her tongue across the lips, gathering up the droplets of red and swallowed.

  
Having a vampire for a girlfriend really had its quirks, Viola supposed.

  
"I'm not even tired." Calliope complained.

  
"That's because your naturally nocturnal."

  
Calliope scoffed, moving the hair that fell into Viola's face. Calliope would admit she found it kind of difficult to share a bed with Viola whenever they had the chance to because of all of her hair. Typically Viola did put it in braids just to keep it out of her face, but sometimes she just left it flowing and spilling onto the bed. Which was only bothersome because she could shift or turn over and then suddenly Viola would be yelping because she pulled on her hair.

  
"Not all vampires are."

  
"Really?"

  
"Hm. Well, of course the whole sun can hurt us thing is just a myth. So I guess there are vampires who walk the day too."

  
"I didn't know that. Interesting."

  
Viola sounded so tired. They had been kissing moments ago, but Viola's exhaustion got the best of her (dammit). Calliope snickered, rolling off of her girlfriend to settle in comfortably beside of her, resting her head on Viola's shoulder. The wind outside their window picked up, beating on the glass, making it rattle gently. It was soothing to listen to. Viola had closed her eyes, obviously already drifting off to sleep.

  
"You know, I like this." Calliope said, making Viola open her eyes again.  
  


"Huh? Like what?"

  
"How we can just... I dunno, comfortably lay here together like this. I've met a lot of girls in the past, but I've never really gotten to this point with them."

  
Viola considered Calliope's words. She turned on her side to be facing Calliope.

  
"I don't think I've ever dated anyone. There was a boy I met once that I had a crush on for a while, but it never got crazy. I didn't think I would have ever found you to be my type either, to be honest."

  
"Eh? What's that mean?"

  
Viola laughed. "Well, in a big city like this full of humans, us magic folk tend to clump together. I guess I just saw you as a friend at first. Until things got serious between us. It's definitely been an experience so far, but I can confidently say I love you without questioning it."

  
Calliope met Viola's eyes. Viola's were shining with sincerity, but all Calliope could do was fight off a smile and roll her eyes, playfully pushing her girlfriend's shoulder.

  
"Ugh, that sounds so sappy. Go to sleep. You're really tired."

  
Calliope paused for a second, letting the sound of the wind wash over both of them.

  
"But, I love you too."

  
Viola didn't respond. Calliope knew she must have fallen asleep because of how quickly she seemed to relax into the sheets. She would spend a couple of hours just laying here like this, but of course she eventually would have to go home. Viola sometimes would sacrifice sleep in the name of spending time with Calliope, but to be faced with the fact that Calliope was on a different clock than hers was just blatantly hard to accept.

  
But, the nights where she did spend them just holding Viola as she slept proved useful. It really added up to how many pictures she had of Viola sleeping on her phone. 


End file.
